callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
C. Miller
Private C. Miller is a U.S. Marine that served in World War II in the Pacific theater. He is one of the three playable characters in Call of Duty: World at War. Biography Call of Duty: World at War Private Miller is first seen in on Makin Atoll in a Japanese base. Prior to that, Miller was part of a Marine Raider team that landed on Makin Island and was captured by Japanese forces and brought to the Japanese base. Miller witnesses fellow Marine Private Pyle have his throat slit by a boot knife after he spit in a Japanese Officer's face. Before the Japanese can execute Miller, he is rescued by Corporal Roebuck, Sergeant Sullivan and other Marine Raiders when Roebuck impales Miller's assailant in the back with his knife and Sullivan strangles the Japanese officer. Miller and the Marines damage the Japanese forces stationed there and move to the extraction point. However, Miller is knocked to the ground by and explosion and is attacked by a Katana-wielding Japanese soldier but is saved by Sullivan and is dragged onto a boat. Two years later, Miller, Sullivan, Roebuck, teen-recruit Polonsky and elements of the 1st Marine Division storm the white beach of Peleliu Island to make way for Allied forces. However, in the final stage of taking the beach defenses, Sullivan is killed by a Banzai charger and Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant. Miller and the Marines then secure Peleliu Airfield and crush the remaining Japanese forces. 7 months later, Roebuck, Polonsky, and Miller take part in the invasion of Okinawa, the bloodiest battle of the Pacific War. Despite being low on supplies, Miller and his squad decimate the Japanese forces at Wana Ridge. Then the 1st Marine division storms Shuri Castle, the last Japanese stronghold on the island. Late in the battle, Miller's squad comes across Japanese soldiers attempting to surrender. It turns out to be a clever trick when they assault Roebuck and Polonsky who were trying to secure them (the player could choose to save either Roebuck or Polonsky). After saving Polonsky/Roebuck, Miller and the remaining Marines are engaged by numerous Japanese forces. Miller and his team are saved when the Japanese are assaulted by an U.S. fighter plane and are defeated. After the battle, either Roebuck or Polonsky hands Miller the other's dogtags, and Roebuck's voice can be heard in the background, saying that they could all go home. Miller's Face? Like many others, Miller's true face is not seen in game. When playing Co-op Mode in Call of Duty: World at War, you can see the other player's face if Player 2 looks at Player 1. In the Semper Fi mission, the character has very short blondish type of hair, and looks like a younger version of Sullivan. He has similar facial features to Roebuck too. However, in the following mission, Player 1 and Player 2 both look exactly the same as each other, so it's not likely that Miller's face in any mission is his actual face. In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, Polonsky, Roebuck, and Miller are talking and Miller is standing between them. When you first start the Semper Fi mission, watch the cut-scene. At the end it shows a partially obscured photo of Miller. On the PC version you can really see Miller's face, if you load a mission through the console thus the mission you play can be cheated, just bring up the console and type "cg_thirdperson 1" then get him to climb a ladder, when his in the middle part of the ladder, rotate the camera thus seeing his face. This can also be used to see Dmitri's face. Miller's face discovered Physically, Miller looks the same as Koopman from Little Resistance, with the brown hair, brown eyes, and dark 5 o' clock shadow that grows on his face and throat. He wears a plain green marine helmet with 2 frag grenades pinned to each chest pocket, multiple small ammo pouches around his waist, and a common marine backpack. As seen here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=he_t6Zp-DA4, at 2:21. Trivia *It is strange that in the two years between the first and second mission Miller is never promoted in rank, although it is possible that he had turned down rank advancement offers for an unknown reason. *Miller has an impressive kill count because he destroyed at least 3 to 5 tanks, killed over 200 Japanese soldiers, and can handle almost every weapon correctly. But that is up to the actions and skill of the player. *During the intro to the mission Semper Fi, you can read in his personal information that he weighs 145lbs. His first name also appears to begin with a C. *During the original Call of Duty: World at War release trailer, you hear an unidentified Marine's voice speaking alongside a Japanese soldier's. Since you do not hear that Marines voice anywhere in the campaign, it can be assumed that it is the voice of Private Miller. In the mission Semper Fi, after you plant the charges with Roebuck and head for the boat, Miller is caught in a sudden explosion before he is slashed by a katana wielding Japanese soldier. At the moment of the explosion, you hear a muffled scream. It is most likely that it is Miller screaming, as he was the only one caught in the explosion. *In the Playstation 2 version of the game, Miller's first name is "Joe". *Miller may have been named after the game's special effects artist. *In Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), a recurring character in some missions is named 'PVT MILLER'. He might be a reference to the console and PC versions of the game but what we now know is that you do not play as Pvt. Miller during the American missions in the game. *During the reconnaissance raid on Makin in 1942, a recruit named Pvt. Miller in Carlson's raiders was taken POW by Japanese Imperial soldiers and kept captive on a beach along with squad members. Most of the men that served with him were beheaded on the beach like the Mongols during the Japanese attack in ancient times. Miller was later saved by a Sgt. Roebuck. Neither of these men have much of a record but they can be pulled up in some areas. These could be the same people from the game. *When one starts a new campaign game, there will be a cutscene, which will feature the expansion of the Japanese Empire, later the Emporer saluting his troops, and then the descruction of Pearl Harbour, then the wide production of US military operations, and finally, Private Miller is seen, he appears to have a Beard, Moustache and pale eyes, but his skin color isn't revealed, he is transparent. *If you look very closely in the teaser, Miller's face is actually Sgt Sullivan's face. To prove it, you have to look in the level Semper Fi and you can see Sullivan doing the same actions as Miller in the trailer. But if you point your crosshair at the soldier doing them in Semper Fi, it says Sgt Sullivan. So Miller's body is not seen in the teaser trailer. *Miller wears a helmet on every level *In Semper Fi, Miller is wearing a helmet and green leggings, he is also wearing the same top Roebuck is wearing. In Little Resistance, Miller is carrying a radio on his back and the same gear as Koopman. On Hard Landing, he is once again wearing the same gear as Koopman. In Burn Em' Out, he is carrying a flamethrower on his back and is wearing the same gear as Koopman . On Relentless, he once again is wearing the same gear as Koopman. On Blowtorch and Corkscrew, he is carrying a flamethrower and is wearing the same top as Roebuck. Finally on Breaking Point, he is once again wearing the same gear as Koopman and he is carrying a radio on his back *The soldiers on the front cover of the game could be Miller, Cook and Pyle on Makin Attol Appearances *(1 game) **''Call of Duty: World at War'' (First appearance) Quotes *''"I've seen things that NO training can prepare you for. I look at the faces around me, and I know, that nobody expected anything like this."'' Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:CoD: WaW Characters